Did you manage to get yourself caught? Great
by Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever
Summary: As request from his father, Nico is searching for a lost soul. He, instead, stumbles upon Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Will his friends be able to come to the rescue this time? Set after The Giant War and during Order of the Phoenix. (T for Percy Jackson-style fighting)
1. Chapter 1

Nico cursed. Thanks, dad. You really know how to specify. He felt really drained. He apparently had to go to _New_ England, in America, gods forbid. He just found out he had transported to England. Oops.

He was supposed to be looking for this lost soul. What happened to Thanatos? Ugh.

He was hungry, and felt like he was about to pass out from shadow traveling three times in a row with only a half an hour in-between. He stumbled around for a bit before he came to a place heavily covered with the Mist. He squinted, and he could just make out a Number twelve Grimmauld Place. He gathered up the last of his energy, and, letting his curiosity take hold, stumbled over and put his hand on the door. Why was it so smothered by Mist? He hoped this wasn't some trick, he wasn't ready for battle.

He walked in, stumbling. The last thing he saw before passing out was a group of people surrounding him, shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

"What happened? How did he get in? We must have a traitor!" yelled Mad-eye.

"Relax!" argued Molly. "He's just a boy! No more than fourteen, maybe younger! He stumbled in and passed out from exhaustion! Let the poor boy be!"

"Nonsense! Good acting skills and Polyjuice Potion could fix that! CONSTANT VILAGNCE!"

"YOU WILL NOT USE TRUTH SERUM ON HIM! He's only a boy, Mad-eye, as revealed when it became over an hour ago ten minutes ago!"

"He could still work for LORD VOLDEMORT!" No one flinched, except maybe Molly.

"He's just a child!" protested Molly.

Unknown to them, all the kids, wondering what- or who -was in the forbidden room, were listening in to the screaming match.

Even father down the hall was Nico di Angelo, still sleeping soundly, oblivious to all the commotion that was taking place in the kitchen between two of the fiercest members of the Order of the Phoenix, in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Nico woke up with a creak in the neck, and an aching back. The events of last night came flooding back to him. He sat up so quickly vampires would have jealous.

He assessed his surroundings. Next to a bed and a side table, the room was empty, and everything was white. He cursed himself for being so careless and just walking into some random house. He formulated a plan.

He quickly raced to the door and swung it open. He saw a set of stairs, which he practically flew down. In front of him was a door with voices rapidly talking. He hid in the shadows and listened to their conversations.

"-appeared! Where could he have come from? And apparently, he had nothing on him besides his own clothes. Not even a wand!"

Nico laughed. He pulled out his sword, which was actually disguised as a ring. He put it back away, but was ready to use it at a moment's notice.

"-creeps! Who is he, anyway?"

He stepped out of the shadows. "Nico. And didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to talk about people behind their backs?"

The talking in the room abruptly stopped. Everyone turned to face him. A man began to stand up, a creepy one with a peg-leg and moving eye, but a red-haired woman yelled,

"He's just a boy! Give him a chance!" and he sat down.

"Did you say your name was Nico, honey? Would you like some breakfast?" said the red head. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, dear."

He grunted. "I'm perfectly fine, and I'm no boy, believe me." Mrs. Weasley looked slightly taken aback for a second, but she regained her composure.

"Would you like a seat?"

"No, definitely not, but thanks for nothing."

"Now, you listen hear, boy-"

"Mad-eye! He just got here! Goodness knows it'll take some time-"

"It won't take any time. I'll be leaving now."

"Oh no you won't!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"On account of...?"

"Barging into a secret location, and a possible identity as a death eater!"

Nico then did something that surprised them all.

He laughed.

"Who-who would want to eat _Thanatos_?"

"Who?"

"And," he said, regaining his composure, "this is a secret location? I had no trouble finding it."

The mad-eye guy walked right up to him and put a stick in his face.

"Now you listen here-"

"Mad-eye!"

"boy-"

"_What are you going to do with a stick_?"

The room got deadly quiet. No one spoke, until,

"He's a muggle!"


	2. Chapter 2

"A muggle!"

"What's a muggle doing here?"

"How did a muggle bypass our defenses?"

"Enough with the name-calling! I'm no- hey, wait a second!" yelled Nico. Everyone turned to stare. "_Di immortals!_" Then he started to curse in Greek.

"Αχ! Πώς θα μπορούσα να είμαι τόσο ηλίθιος! Έπεσα πάνω στη μέση μικρό πείραμα «κατοικίδιο ζώο» της Εκάτης!" **(1)**

"Is that Greek?" asked Hermione.

"Κατάρα Δίας παραπάνω! Γιατί OH γιατί; Το κορίτσι αναγνωρίζει ελληνικά!" **(2)**

"I mean, I don't know it, I just can tell..."

"Ευχαριστώ Άδη!" **(3)**

"Would you stop that?" asked Ron.

"Ηλίθιοι!" **(4)**

"Hey, I know that word! It means... hey! how rude!"

"Χα! Τι αδαείς θνητοί είσαι!" **(5)**

Moody stood. "Listen here... you will answer our questions with honest answers, or I'll shove truth serum down your throat!"

"No, I won't! Πειράματα της Εκάτης δεν θα λειτουργήσει για μένα! **(6)** I'll take my leave, now."

"Oh no you don't, boy! I'll-"

"What's your accent?" asked Hermione.

"I could ask you the same thing, θνητός. **(7)**" Hermione, ignoring the rude comment, partly because she didn't know what it meant, said,

"English."

Nico, seeming to decide whether or not it was okay to say, finally answered, "American."

"From where? I did some reading on there, and-"

"New York City, New York."

"Oh. Seems a little dirty to me."

"You seem a little nosy to me."

"Truth serum!"

"He's a child!"

"Go ahead!" yelled Nico, startling everyone. "I'm no child, believe me, I've probably seen more than you!"

With that, Moody stood up and dumped a potion down Nico's throat.

* * *

Later, the whole order was assembled. Every. Last. One.

"Who are you?"

"Do we really have to do this?" the order gasped.

Moody dumped the rest of the bottle down his throat.

"Who. Are. You?" he growled. Nico seemed to sigh like he couldn't resist but didn't really care.

"Nico... di Angelo."

"Where are you from?"

"New York City, New York, America."

"How much have you really been through?" asked Molly, out of curiosity.

He seemed to be looking for a loophole. "More than you can imagine." Molly gasped.

"Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

Once again, he seemed to be analyzing and looking for some loophole. Finally, he said, "Which one are you referring to?"

People gasped. "You-know-who."

"No, I don't know who," said Nico, looking irritated.

"What?" gasped Molly. "Lord Voldemort!" Only a few flinched. Just a few.

"Who?" Cue more gasps.

"Which Dark Lord were you referring to?"

GASP!

So Nico held his breath until he passed out.

* * *

"How was he able to resist? Not even the most mastered wizard can do that!"

"Who is he?"

"_What _is he?"

Unknown to them, Nico had woken up 15 minutes ago, and was listening to every word they said. To himself, he thought, _Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, demigod. At your service._

* * *

**1. Ah! How could I be such an idiot! I walked right into the middle of Hecate's little 'pet' experiment!**

**2. Curse Zeus above! Why oh why? The girl recognizes greek!**

**3. Thank Hades!**

**4. Idiots!**

**5. Ha! What ignorant mortals you are!**

**6. ****Hecate's experiments won't work on me!**

**7. mortal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gods! I haven't updated in forever, sorry!**

* * *

**3rd Person**

Nico slowly got up and opened the door. No one was around. He walked downstairs. Moody practically jumped on him.

"Who are you?" he asked with a wand pointed at his throat.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me or I'll-" By this time everyone, including the whole order and the children, had stopped to watch.

"What? You'll what? Torture me? I've had that done to me? Kill me? I've had my head on the line since I was six. So please, use your little sting-thingy and blast me. I dare you."

Everyone was watching in shocked silence.

"Oh dear! You poor thing!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't pity me, I've been through a lot, but I'm alive, so back off," he said as Mr. Weasley had started to walk toward him. When she only slowed down, he did three backflips away.

More silence.

"Oh man, where'd you learn to do that?" asked Ron.

He seemed to be considering. "Camp," he stated simply.

"A _camp _taught you that?" asked a shocked Hermione.

"Who's Camp?" asked Ron.

"You don't know what camp is? Wow, sucks for you. And," he turned to Hermione, "wouldn't you like to know?"

"You seem to say that a lot," she noted.

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No. It could be poison," he said.

"I would never-"

"No. Now, where's my-? Oh, yes, here it is. Now, time to see if you guys are immune to the Mist. You might be, considering who blessed you, but let's see."

"What is that?" asked Ron as Nico took out a Golden Drachma.

Nico cursed. "_Di Immortales! _Don't question me. I've been to Tartarus and back, so I am definitely not obliged to you."

"Tartarus?" asked a shocked Hermione. "You mean the place from that myth?"

"You know Greek Mythology? Crap."

"Why-?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Cut the crap," said Harry standing up.

"Harry!"

"No, I'm tired of this game! I know it to well! Heck, this is how I try to act sometimes!"

Nico sized him up. "I like this kid. He's the only one with guts."

"This from a kid who's fourteen!"

"I'm actually in my seventies," he said, then started to laugh maniacally, and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To call a friend, because I'm guessing _my dad won't care_!" he said, the last part shouted to the ground.

The ground shook a little. "Yeah, yeah, don't disrespect you," he mumbled.

"Your _dad_ did that?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," he said, starting to laugh again. Then he sobered up. "Wow, I think that's the most I've laughed since-" he stopped.

"Since?" questioned Hermione.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, but it came out weaker than he intended it to. "Well," he said, regaining himself. "I've got an IM to make. Can someone please tell me where the bathroom is?"


End file.
